heroes_of_sandpointfandomcom-20200213-history
Krolmn Begins Recruiting
Upon return to Sandpoint, I bid farewell to my companions and set off to see sheriff hemlock. He was quite surprised to see me, especially after hearing that we headed off to the Foxglove manor. He welcomed me into his small abode and offered me some stew and ale. I accepted the stew, but took out my own bottle of milk. After some small talk about the goings on with the town and some further discussion surrounding the furtherment of the town Militia, I saw my opening. “Sherriff, I agree that the town Militia has some room for improvement, however I fear that the current generation of troops excepting you may be too far gone for making serious inroads with the current problems.” “What do you mean; my men may be to far gone, do you think that they are involved in the current problems.” “Not at all sheriff, but can you rule them all out?” “Well ummmm.” “Then what about the younger children? Can you say that they are free from any involvement?” “Yes, of course.” “Then what I propose then is to focus on them, my companions and I have been more than up to the task for the moment, and if we spend and focus our attention on the younger children, we can help protect the town for years to come.” “What are you talking about?” “Well by training some younger prospects, one on one by me and the help of some other trusted townsfolk; we can ensure a bright future for the town.” “I myself am willing to fund this exercise and train the recruits and in time the town militia will be swelled in the ranks with talented, trustworthy recruits.” “Krolmnite, this sounds like a dream, but such a wonderful dream, does this mean that you and your companions are staying in Sandpoint?” “Well sheriff, I pledge that I will be staying on as long as is needed, at times I will need to leave, to ply my trades in the cause of good, not just for the town but for the local environment also, can I count on you?” “What me? What can I do?” “Well firstly, such a good local example as yourself could influence the young of the town; join me in this cause, unless you think the town doesn’t need it?” “Of course not, but I am a busy man?” “As are I and my friends, but how often have we risen to the cause for the town? We didn’t have to; we could have taken an easier path?” “Would things have gone so well if we had chosen the safer easier option?” “I see no other option, help me, and help the town. Together we can guide the town to a safer more prosperous time. You have already seen me train folk in this town so you know that I am up to it, but are you?” “Yes, I see what is needed, what can I do?” “Firstly you can help by pointing me in the right direction as to who around town has some children who would make good recruits in future years.” “Well I have a few in mind, best of all the orphanage. Father Zantas will be able to help you out with that.” “That is great I need to see him already.” “Could you give me a short list of those children who have not had any run-ins with the town militia? I have some more people and errands to attend to before my companions and I head off to Magnimar to follow up on some further leads on the murders.” “What about the current problems at the farms?” “Well we believe that after concluding our business at the manor, you shouldn’t have to much more problems as soon as we can we will return.” “Well Krolmn, you certainly know how to turn the screws on a guy, but we perhaps wouldn’t be here with out you all.” “Thanks sheriff, for the meal, the help and the opportunity to better the town.” I took my leave and considering it was getting dark, I hopped on my hound and rode off to the rusty dragon. The streets of Sandpoint were ominously quiet, with all the recent misgivings. I suppose the majority of the townsfolk are either scared or warn out. Seeing Sandpoint this way has confirmed my decision to help the town out. On my arrival at the rusty dragon I same upon my companions and joined them to discuss all that has happened. After having the manor play with our minds we were more subdued then normally. Belor couldn’t even bring himself to go and find any lady friends for the night. Soon after my companions turned in for the night Ameiko made her way over to my table, conveniently while I was on my own, in fact I was the only one left in the tavern awake. She sat down and struck up a conversation with me. “So Krolmn what keeps you up so late tonight? Have you finished scouring the city tonight?” “Well usually I have company but things are quiet in town at the moment.” “Yeah, slowly even my numbers are starting to dwindle. That and still no idea of what I can do with the glassworks is leading to many sleepless nights.” The look she game me was one of sorrow and come hither all rolled into one. As much as I might want to help her get to sleep there were other things on my mind. “Ameiko, my fear is that we all need to hand together and help each other out, you have perhaps lost the most of all in the town. Your brother, your father and many friends.” “Krolmn to be honest I don’t think it has fully hit me yet I am just trying to keep myself busy so that I don’t think about things, but I can only keep my head in the sand for so long.” “I know how you feel, I too have lost many friends in the past, but in helping my friends and others, I was able to move on, do you think that this could help you also? I can help you through this if you would like me to?” “Well drinking and work don’t seem to be working. So what do you suggest?” “Well I’m putting together a group made up of the youth of the town, would you assist me in teachings and overseeing the upbringing of this group. You are kind and giving and care for this town. Being part of the nobility who founded this town, it will help motivate the youth to perceiver with the tasks to come.” “I’m not sure of how much I will be able to help? I have a lot on my hands at the moment as I have just told you. Remember the glassworks?” “Well if you are able to help out the town, I can see myself to help you out?” “Well how can I refuse, you have raised my interest.” “So that’s a yes? “Yes, you can say that. Count me in.” “Thank you Ameiko” and I hugged her. As I started to pull away though she pulled me back in. So I let her. After a while we said our goodnights and turned in for the night. As I lay there thinking of all my plans to make this town great and safe again. I was pretty pleased with myself. 2 out of 3 of my key contributors had been secured. The only are left was father Zantas. Well he can wait till the morning. I made a promise to myself that night to return to Sandpoint and do so with gifts for my 2 friends and now associates. As morning arrived I greeted it with enthusiasm. Things were going my way and I just needed the help of one more of the town folk. Father Zantas may be one of the hardest to try and convince though. Sure I helped him fight the diseased farmers, caused by the Ghouls which foxglove played the region with, but was this enough. Then it came to me, with inspiration from my good friend twitch I set off out of the rusty dragon, giving Ameiko a little wink as I closed the door. She was pretending to be shy and not notice. But I know that she was just trying to not show it in front of the other tavern patrons. I made my way to the temple and found father Zantas tending to the garden of the cemetery. “Greetings good Krolmn, what a wonderful day to tend to my Daisy’s.” “Well the sun is shining for a change and I think the Karma of the town is starting to turn around.” “What do you mean by this Krolmn?” “Well it hasn’t exactly been the most cheerful of places since I rode into town. Not so long ago the town was celebrating the opening of the new temple. It should have been a joyous time, However it was the start of the down hill run for Sandpoint.” Father Zantas looked on, deep in thought. “Goblins, demons, undead creatures of death. Not the most pleasant of neighbours, but ones we have had to bare.” “Very unfortunate indeed, we have had quite a bit of bad luck. Now the town is looking like it might lose the glass works. How long until the other trades close up.” I gave him a big smile. “Krolmn, what are you thinking? Or what have you done already? I have heard of your mischief and seen it first hand at the play last month. Poor Jon, what a mess you made with him.” Giggling out loud I held back my temptations to give into my natural instincts at the expense of Father Zantas, after all today I was all business. “No not anything like that, quite the opposite today actually.” “Today is the journey towards redemption for Sandpoint & you are the final piece of the puzzle.” “Me? I think you may have the wrong person Krolmn. I am just a simple man, with simple needs.” “That is exactly what I want, someone who speaks to the people for the people. Sheriff Hemlock has also already informed me that the orphanage may have some promising young people with who my plans fits in with perfectly.” “Krolmn, you are correct in one thing, there are some bright and enthusiastic children at the orphanage. However I think you are pulling my leg if you think that the town will listen to me. My predecessor maybe, but not everyone has warmed up to me here.” “I beg to differ; also do you really want to see your legacy in Sandpoint be that? The priest who was the beginning of the recent misgivings? Or the priest who helped pulls the town up from the recent misgivings.” “Well no. But I play the cards which are dealt to me.” “Well I have the ace in my pocket, how would you like to make a real difference, I have an opportunity for you.” “I have with me a list of children that I would like to talk to, with the help of sheriff Hemlock. Ameiko has also offered up the tavern so that we can talk to them in a comfortable surrounding.” “So let’s head off to the orphanage to collect the children and on the way I can go into my plan further. Once again we can see things right in Sandpoint and have a little fun along the way.” Category:Journal Entry